Peek of the Past
by gepunktetzwiebelkopf
Summary: ABANDONED. TAKE OVER IF YOU WISH! Harry Potter is transported back into 1976 and meets his parents for the first time. Will he befriend them, or become their worst enemy?


Disclaimer: If HP were mine, Sirius would be alive, James and Lily would be alive, Peter would be dead, Voldemort would be dead, Harry would be dating Ginny, Ron would be dating Hermione, Malfoy and Snape would die……….you get the point.

Okay, Hello All. This is my second story, and I'm not finished with the first cuz I can't think of what to write next, and I want to rewrite the first two chapters of the story but I dunno how to write them. But don't worry, for all those who want to read the new version. IT'S NOT ABANDONED.

Okee….This story is called The Peek of the Past. (My little brother made up that name.) It's about how Harry travels back in time to meet his parents as a student, not as a teacher, like my other one, Forever Gone. THIS IS PRE-HBP. Alright well, enjoy!

Prologue

Harry James Potter was sitting on the Dursely's porch steps staring up at the midnight sky with sad eyes. He sighed, thinking about what had happened just last month. Sirius. Just the name brought tears to his eyes. It was his birthday, and just a few minutes ago, he had turned 16. He looked down at the sleek broom in his hands. It was the Firebolt that was given to him by Sirius for his birthday three years ago.

He stared up at the full moon and saw the silhouette of an owl flying toward him with a package and a letter tied to his legs. He placed the Firebolt on the ground next to him and stood up. A black owl with hazel eyes landed on Harry's forearm. It gave a small hoot and extended its right leg so Harry could untie the letter. He slowly reached up and pulled the letter off. It read:

Harry Potter

Front Porch

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He turned it around and saw the Hogwarts crest. His pinky slowly slid under the wax emblem and he pulled the letter out of its envelope. It was a very short letter.

Dear Harry,

There are Death Eaters still on the loose headed your way. We will need to get you out of here. Pack your things before you open this package. Your O.W.L. results are also included in this envelope.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. The Order and I wish you a happy birthday.

Harry chuckled slightly. Only Dumbledore would say something as cheerful as 'happy birthday' after saying something dreadful like 'you are in danger.' But Harry thought, 'pack your things before you open the package. Hmm.' Harry bent down to pick up his Firebolt and the package and crept into the house, trying not to make the door creak. If the Dursely's caught him, they would bury him alive, especially for walking around with his broomstick in his hand and an owl on his shoulder.

He tiptoed up the stairs, managing not to make the creak with his shadow quickly following. When he got to his room, he closed the door with a loud SNAP! Uncle Vernon grunted and Harry winced. The owl perched on Harry's shoulder flew over to Hedwig's cage and drank some of her water. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as if offended and flew over and perched on Harry's headboard on his bed.

He placed the letter and the package on the bed and bent down to open the loose floorboard on his room's wooden floor. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, photo album, quidditch robes, and other things necessary, such as schoolbooks. He crossed the tiny room and opened his small empty closet to get his trunk. He dragged it over to where all of his stuff was and started packing.

Uncle Vernon coughed.

Harry paused and sat there stiffly to make sure his uncle wasn't awake. After 30 seconds of sitting quietly, he resumed packing, but more slowly. A couple of minutes later, everything was in his trunk, so he opened his O.W.L. results and gave a small smile.

DADA: Practical – O Test – O

Potions: Practical – EE Test – A

Charms: Practical – EE Test – A

Transfig.: Practical – A Test – EE

H.O.M.: Test – P

C. Creatures: Practical – A Test – A

Average – EE

After a while of sitting on the floor, he got up to put the results in his small desk drawer. When he sat down on the bed, he picked up the package, sighed again, and ripped open the paper. Inside were a letter and a box boldly stating, 'FRAGILE'. Out of the corner of his eye, the light of the street lamp that was shining through his open window immediately went out, and a small breeze picked up.

Even though the breeze and a street lamp going out were normal, Harry's hair prickled on the back of his neck. He slowly put down the package on the floor, and took out his wand. With the breeze ruffling his hair, and his heavy breathing, Harry slowly got onto his knees, crawled over to the window, and peeked out, just revealing the top of his head.

Nobody was there. Not that he had suspected it, but he had a strange feeling that something had to be there. He stood up cautiously and stuffed his was in his back pocked. A few moments passed in silence as Harry viewed the darkened street, but a sound pierced through the tense night. Behind him, Hedwig and the black bird were ruffling their feathers and making hooting noises and sometimes even screeching.

"Shut up," he turned from the window and spluttered at the birds, but their screeching grew louder, along with hissing. "What are you doing? Shut up!" he repeated and they silenced without hesitation. The eyebrows on Harry's forehead furrowed in confusion at their immediate stillness, but then noticed something else about the birds. They weren't moving at all, and their wide eyes were focused on something behind Harry.

He didn't want to turn around, but observed on the wall of his room, another lamp across the street had gone out. Now, the only illumination was the light of the full moon, shining in Harry's room with his large shadow splashed across the unadorned white wall. The birds still weren't moving, he noticed as he turned his head to look at them. He glanced at his shadow and gave a small gasp.

The wall still held the shadow with his turned head, but instead of only Harry's, there were two. The second head was hooded as not neck or facial shape could be seen. Harry instantaneously snapped his head back to cover the hooded, shadowed head on the wall. Something or someone was following his movements exactly to match his shadow all night and had decided to reveal themselves now. At the thought of something stalking his every movement, he shuddered and took a large step to his left.

There were now two shaded figures on the wall. Harry himself, and an oddly shaped form that couldn't be human, for it was floating. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again with set determination and clenched fists. He would kill it, whatever it was.

When he turned around, and laid his eyes on the thing, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. His vision was going black. With a choking noise, Harry held onto his neck as if it was going to stop the pain in his lungs. All at the same time, he tripped backwards with his hand lying on his closed trunk, Hedwig hissing and screeching while pawing at his shirt, and his head crashing onto the package. Glass flew and the next thing Harry saw was blackness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn that boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled as the lamp on the small table on his wife's side of the bed switched on. 'What is that idiot doing in his room?' Vernon thought as he stomped over to his nephew's room and slammed the door open, getting ready to yell.

"BOY, WHA-" he stopped, because there was no one in the room, just a ruddy black owl. "Good," he muttered, stomping back to his room. "No more freaks for the rest of the year." He crawled into bed next to his wife when the turned the lamp off. Darkness engulfed them both when Vernon started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
